


No Middle Ground

by Call_Me_Petyr



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, dark shit, season 7 prediction
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Petyr/pseuds/Call_Me_Petyr
Summary: +STAFFEL 7 PLOT SPOILER+Das ist mal nur so eine eingeschobene 1-teilige Story, die sich nach dem geleakten Plot von Staffel 7 richtete.Ich hasse Staffel 7 jetzt schon :)





	

Er fand sie genau dort wo sie vor all den Monaten gesessen hatte.

Damals war ihm dieser Wald fremd gewesen, der kalte Wind in seinem Gesicht, der hohe Schnee unter seinen Stiefeln, welcher bei jedem Schritt nachgab.

Jetzt war es eine angenehme Ablenkung von all den Lügen, die in seinem Kopf umherwehten. Es war eine Ablenkung von dem dreckigen Land um ihn herum, von all den Königen und Königinnen, die keine Ahnung hatten was sie taten.

 _"König des Nordens"_ , dachte er voller Abscheu. _"Was ein großer König er gewesen was, als er vor dem Targaryen Mädchen auf die Knie gefallen war, seinen Status als König aberkannt hatte und ihr seine Loyalität schwor."_

Er fragte sich, ob sie wohl das gleiche dachte. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen, welchen sie ihm zugeworfen hatte, als der Rabe mit eben dieser Nachricht gekommen war, nahm er ab das er richtig lag.

Doch würde sie nie aussprechen, dass sie die Taten ihres Halbbruders missbilligte, so war sie nicht.

 _"Die perfekte Wölfin, nie würde sie ihr Rudel verraten."_ Vor allem da es ihr den Tod bereiten könnte, nun da ihre Schwester und Krüppel von einem Bruder wieder aufgetaucht waren.

Arya Stark würde ihr den Kopf abschlagen, sollte sie etwas sagen etwas gegen König Jon zu sagen, da war er sich sicher. _" **Ehemaligen** König Jon"_ , rief er sich in Erinnerung.

Was der letzte, wahre Stark Junge tun würde konnte er nicht sagen. Egal wie lange er über ihn nachdachte. Aus Brandon Stark konnte er sich keinen Reim machen.

Er unterdrückte ein Zucken, als er über den Namen nachdachte. Dieser Geist würde ihn niemals verlassen, würde ihn für immer jagen, in seinen Träumen verfolgen.

 _"Aber wer lebt und wer liegt tot in der Erde und ist schon längst verrottet, Brandon?"_ Er war sich nicht mal sicher, ob der irre König ihn überhaupt begraben hatte. Verdient hätte er es nicht.

Brandon Stark war tot, genau wie sein Vater, genau wie sein ehrenhafter Bruder, genau wie Hoster Tully. Sie alle waren tot und er war hier, in Winterfell, und er lebte.

All diese alten Geister konnten ihn jagen, in seinen Träumen aufsuchen, aber in der echten Welt hatten sie keine Macht über ihm, nicht einmal der Geist Catelyns.

Anders war es bei der rothaarigen Frau, die unter dem weißen Herzbaum saß. Auch sie war ein Geist, ein verlorener Traum, welcher ihm in die Wirklichkeit gefolgt war. Sie war eine Schwäche. Sie war seine Schwäche.

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Das gewohnte Knistern des Schnee unter seinen Füßen kündigte ihn an.

Ihr Blick blieb jedoch in die Ferne gerichtet.

Sie zuckte nicht mehr und ihre Augen füllte sich nicht mehr mit Angst und Panik bei jedem unvorhersehbaren Geräusch. Ramsay hatte keine Kontrolle mehr, weder über ihren Körper, noch ihre Gedanken.

Sie hatte ihren Geist verbannt, zerstört. Sie war so stark geworden. Eigentlich wollte er es sich nicht eingestehen, doch der Gedanke saß in seinem Kopf fest und begleitet ihn jeden Tag.

_"Sie ist stärker als ich."_

Seine Füße kamen zum Halt, ein angemessener Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie hatte ihn seit ihrem Abschied in der Gruft, umgeben von all den aus Stein gemeißelten Königen der Vergangenheit, nie wieder wirklich in ihre Nähe gelassen.

Übel nehmen konnte er es ihr nicht, hatte sie doch allen Grund dazu. Und versucht hatte er es oft genug. Zu oft.

Er erinnerte sich an all die Male, bei denen er versucht hatte ihr Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen, bei denen er versucht hatte ihr nahe zu sein.

Nichts wollte er lieber, als das sie ihm wieder vertraute. Er hätte sie zu der anmutigsten und schönsten Königin gemacht, die die sieben Königslande je gesehen haben.

Jedes Mal wies sie ihn ab.

Nicht direkt, wie er es von ihrer Mutter gewohnt war, nein. Ihre Abweisung lag versteckt unter den höflichen Gesten, unter dem aufgesetzten Lächeln, unter den Schritten, die sie zurück trat, wenn er auf sie zu schritt.

Wo Catelyn es mit barsche Wörtern getan hatte, oder sogar mit einem Dolch, tat sie es auf ihre eigene sanfte Weise.

Er wusste nicht, welche Abweisung mehr schmerzte. Doch ließ er sich nicht mehr darauf ein Schmerz zu fühlen. Das hatte er einmal getan und es hätte ihn fast zerstört.

_"Dieser Junge ist tot."_

War er das? Das war eine der wenigen Fragen auf die er keine sofortige Antwort besaß. Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er sich eingeredet, dass er niemals wieder solche Schwäche zeigen würde.

Jedenfalls bis er sie im Schnee hatte sitzen sehen. Ihr rotes Haar war der perfekte Kontrast zum weißen Schnee gewesen und doch war beides gleich rein, der frische Schnee, unberührt von jeder Hand und das wunderschöne Mädchen.

Damals hatte sie noch Hoffnung besessen. Hoffnung auf ein vielversprechenderes Leben nachdem er sie von Joffrey befreit hatte. Hoffnung in ihre Tante, die sie beschützen würde. Hoffnung in ihn.

Ihre Hoffnung hatte sich zu Asche in ihrem Mund verwandelt. Er wusste, dass es seine Schuld war. Gewissenhafte Menschen würden sich bei dieser Erkenntnis schuldig fühlen und sich selbst verfluchen.

Kleinfinger war nicht so ein Mensch. Hoffnung anderer Leute zu zerstören und ihnen all ihre Freude zu nehmen war seine Aufgabe. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden dieses Spiel der Throne zu spielen, mit all seinen Konsequenzen.

Deshalb sollte er keine Reue empfinden, kein Mitgefühl. Im Grunde tat er das auch nicht.

Jedenfalls redete er sich das ein.

Er redete sich ein, dass das flaue Gefühl in seinem Magen, als sie ihm erzählte was dieser Bastard mit ihr getan hatte, nichts mit alledem zu tun hatte und das die schlaflose Nacht daraufhin auf das schlechte Essen zu schieben war.

Er hatte getan was getan werden musste um weiter auf der Leiter zu steigen. Man durfte dabei auf niemanden achten, als sich selbst. Auf niemanden.

Seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich wieder auf die Frau vor ihm.

Einen Augenblick wartete, ob sie das Wort zuerst ergreifen würde. Als sie es nicht tat streifte er sich den leichten Schneefall von seinen vom Mantel bedeckten Schultern und verbeugte sich leicht.

Das war sie von ihm inzwischen gewohnt.

"Ihr wolltet mich sprechen, Lady Sansa."  
Der Zettel, welchen er am Morgen vor seiner Tür gefunden hatte, hatte ihn überrascht. Seit der Rückkehr ihrer übrigen Geschwister hatte sie ihn noch mehr ignoriert, als ohnehin schon.

Nicht, dass das wirklich möglich war.

Seitdem hatte er sie nur flüchtig zu Gesicht bekommen. Ein Blitz von rotem Haar, ein aufblitzen von blauen Augen. Mehr war ihm seitdem nicht zu Teil geworden, weshalb ihn die Nachricht umso mehr überraschte hatte.

Einige Sekunden herrschte komplette Stille, die nur von dem Wind, welcher die Blätter der Bäume zu einem ruhigen Tanz verführte, erfüllt war.

Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf ihm zu und er musste lächeln.

_"Natürlich ist sie nicht in ihren Gedanken verloren. Dafür ist sie zu schlau."_

Manchmal fiel es ihm schwer einzusehen wie schlau sie durch all die Erlebnisse geworden war, wie viel Stärke sie durch dies gewonnen hatte. Eigentlich sollte er sich davor fürchten mit ihr zu sprechen. Vor allem nach all dem was er ihr angetan hatte, was sie wegen ihm ertragen musste.

Jedoch fühlte Kleinfinger keine Angst. Er war zu lange schon in diesem Spiel. Er war zu skrupellos um sich vor irgendetwas oder jemandem zu fürchten.

Und sollte ihn doch jemand bedrohen würde er es der Person heimzahlen. Er würde sie leiden lassen.

Cersei Lannister würde dem zustimmen, wenn sie doch nur wüsste, dass ihr verhasster Bruder von einem Gnom gar nicht der echte Mörder von ihrem sadistischen Bastard war.

Aber was war mit Petyr? Sollte Petyr angst haben? Es war Petyr, der Sansa im Schnee geküsst hatte und Kleinfinger hatte diesen Fehler beheben müssen, indem er Lysa aus der Mondtür warf.

 _"Nein."_ , entschied er sich. Petyr war der schwache Junge von damals. Petyr war jemand, der Gefühle über das Spiel stellte. Petyr war tot.

Kleinfinger war der einzige, der in dieser Welt überleben konnte.

Seine Augen fanden die ihre. Ihre Augen hatten die Gabe einen zu fesseln und in ihnen ertrinken zu lassen. Schwache Menschen würden sich in ihren Augen verlieren. Petyr würde sich in ihren Augen verlieren.

Eine Weile schwieg sie und betrachtete ihn. Er wusste nicht nach was sie dort suchte, aber sein Bauch verriet ihm, dass er sie es nicht finden lassen sollte.

Also öffnete er den Mund um erneut zu sprechen, doch sie unterbrach ihn.

"Sehr wohl, Lord Baelish." Ihre Stimme war sanft wie je, doch hatte sie alle Wärme verloren, die sie einst besessen hatte. "Ich hoffe euch macht die Kälte nichts aus."

"Ich habe mich daran gewöhnt, Mylady. Außerdem ist der Götterhain in diesem Schneefall ein wunderschöner Anblick." "Fast so schön wie ihr es seit." Er wagte es nicht diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

"Gewiss ist er das." Sansa erhob sich, wobei sie anmutig wie eh und je wirkte. Ihr Blick verließ den seinen nicht.

"Ich hatte gehofft wir könnten uns hier ungestört unterhalten." Bei dieser Aussage schoss eine seiner Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

"Ich bin sicher, dass wir das auch in euren Gemächern hätten tun können." Ihr warnender Blick brachte ihn dazu sich zu erklären.

"Ich wollte euch damit nicht beleidigen, Lady Sansa. Ich meine nur, dass wir uns bestimmt auch an anderen Orten ungestört unterhalten könnten."

Er konnte ihr nicht ansehen, ob sie seine Erklärung glaubte. "Ich wollte es hier, vor den Augen der Götter meines Vaters tun."

Jetzt war sein Interesse wahrhaftig geweckt. Hatte sie ihm etwas zu beichten? Eigentlich konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sich vor ihm für etwas erklären musste.

Und was ist, wenn er etwas falsch getan hatte? Gegen seinen Willen versteifte sich sein Körper bei dem Gedanken.

Er zwang sich jedoch dazu wieder zu entspannen nachdem ihm nichts einfiel was er getan hatte, das sie erzürnen könnte.

Sie ließ sich nicht ansehen, ob sie es gemerkt hatte, sondern drehte sich zu dem Jahrhunderte alten, weißen Herzbaum mit dem angsterfüllenden Gesicht.

"Ich habe immer die neuen Götter meiner Mutter den alten meines Vaters vorgezogen. Sie wirkten nicht so grimmig und grausam."

Kleinfinger konnte von seinem Standort sehen, wie sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre wunderschön vollen Lippen legte.

"Aber mir scheint es, dass diese alten Götter besser zu der Welt passen in der wir leben."

Er wusste nicht, ob sie eine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Trotzdem gab er ihr eine.

"Vielleicht ist es gerade die unmenschlich gütige Gnade der neuen Götter, welche die Menschen an sie glauben lässt."

Er schwieg, als er ihr leises Kichern vernahm.

"Narren. Ihre dreißte Hoffnung macht sie zu puren Narren." Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und berührte das alte Gesicht des bleichen Baumes.

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie keine Handschuhe trug. Ihre nackten Hände bildeten einen starken Kontrast zu ihrem von einem dicken Fellmantel verhüllten Körper.

Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Warum, wusste er nicht.

"Hoffnung alleine macht noch niemanden zum Narren, Mylady."

"Nein, da habt ihr Recht. Aber Hoffnung in jemanden zu setzen von dem man weiß, dass er einem niemals helfen kann."

Ihre Finger glitten sanft über die Rinde.

"In jemanden, der einem nichts als Enttäuschung und Schmerz breitet. Das macht einen Menschen zum Narren."

Kleinfinger wusste, dass Sansa nicht über die Götter sprach, schwieg jedoch. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf ihre schlanken Finger, die immer noch die Konturen des bleichen Gesichts nachzogen.

Als sie ihre Hand zurückzog und sich zu ihm drehte blickte er ihr wieder ins Gesicht.

"Eine Nachricht kam heute morgen von Königsmund.", berichtete er ihr.

"Von Königsmund?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Warum sollte uns irgendwer darüber benachrichtigen was dort vor sich geht?"

Daraufhin musste er grinsen. "So wie Varys seine kleinen Vögel in der Stadt hatte, habe ich auch die meinen."

"Auch nachdem all eure Bordelle zerstört wurden?"

"Ein vorbereiteter Mann besitzt immer mehr als nur eine Quelle.", beantwortete er ihr selbstzufrieden.

Kleinfinger sah, wie sie ein Grinsen ihrerseits unterdrücken musste. Sansa schob sich eine ihrer feuerroten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, welche vom Wind dorthin getrieben wurde und fuhr fort:

"Was stand in der Nachricht?"

"Cersei hatte eine weitere Geburt." Bei diesen Worten wurden ihre Augen groß. Das blau darin kam dadurch noch mehr zur Geltung. "Ein weiterer Bastard von Jaime?"

"Nun, ich nehme es an nachdem ihr liebster Cousin ihr nicht mehr zur Verfügung steht." Er trat einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. "Es gab jedoch Schwierigkeiten."

Eine spürte ein wenig Erleichterung als sie nicht zurückwich. Er wusste nicht warum.

"Was für Schwierigkeiten?", fragte sie ihn und schob eine weitere Strähne wieder an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz. Er sollte nicht darauf achten. Er tat es aber.

"Das Kind ist tot.", kam die Antwort.

Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch. "Was habt ihr getan, Lord Baelish?"

Kleinfinger versuchte gar nicht erst sein Kichern zu unterdrücken. "Ich versicher euch, dass ich damit nichts zu tun habe, Mylady. Es war meiner Quelle nach eine Fehlgeburt."

Das bedeutete nicht, dass er nicht etwas gegen das Baby unternommen hätte, wenn es noch leben würde.

Aber ein guter Spieler zeigt nie all seine Karten.

"Meint ihr, das es Auswirkungen auf ihr weiteres handeln haben wird?" Sie schaute ihn aufmerksam an.

"Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, Lady Sansa. Nach all dem was passiert ist, wird es für Cersei schwer sein noch schlechtere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Ich werde mich später darum kümmern."

"Werdet ihr das?"

Er starrte sie fragend an, wurde jedoch nur mit Schweigen belohnt.

"Wie auch immer. Ihr solltet nicht hierher kommen, damit wir uns über Cersei unterhalten können.", fuhr sie kurze Zeit später fort.

Überraschenderweise war es nun Sansa, welche einen Schritt auf ihn zu trat.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Mylady. Über was müsst ihr so dringend mit mir sprechen?" Kleinfinger blieb an seiner Stelle stehen und wartete auf ihren nächsten Zug.

"Über das hier." Eine ihrer nackten Hände verschwand in einer Tasche ihres Mantels und kam kurz darauf wieder hervor. Er kannte den Brief, den sie jetzt festhielt zu gut.

Er ließ es sich jedoch nicht anmerken. "Was ist das?"

Ihre kalten Augen fixierten ihn. "Ich glaube ihr wisst, was das hier ist, Lord Baelish." Ein weiteren Schritt trat sie vom Baum weg und auf ihn zu. "Arya hat ihn mir gegeben."

Seine Maske saß perfekt als er auf das Stück Papier blickte. "Und warum sollte ich einen Brief kennen, der euch von eurer Schwester gegeben wurde?"

Als sie diesmal losging blieb sie erst stehen, als sie genau vor ihm stand. "Ich bin beeindruckt."

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet also schaute er sie herausfordernd an.

Sie fuhr fort, als sie es bemerkte. "Selbst jetzt habt ihr noch den Mut mir ins Gesicht zu lügen. Sie hat mir von eurem Gespräch berichtet." Sie packte seine Hand und für den kürzesten Moment erstarrte er bei der Berührung.

Auch wenn er selbst Handschuhe trug konnte er schwören, dass ihre Berührung auf seiner Haut brannte. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab.

Kleinfinger wusste, dass er sich so nicht mehr herausreden konnte. Es rief nach einer neuen Taktik.

"Es war dazu da um euch zu beschützen, Myla-"

"Mich beschützen?" Sansa klang nicht wütend, im Gegenteil. Ihre Stimme war fast emotionslos. "Indem ihr meine Schwester gegen mich aufbringt wolltet ihr mich beschützen?" Ihr Hand hatte die seine nicht losgelassen.

"Ich musste mir sicher sein, dass eure Schwester zu keiner Gefahr für euch wird. Selbst, wenn ich ihr eine Lüge erzähle. Alles was ich damit erreichen wollte war, festzustellen, ob sie euch aufsucht und mit euch redet oder ..." Er musste den Satz nicht zu einem Ende bringen. Sie beide wussten, was er damit meinte.

Ihr Blick viel auf ihre Hand, die den Zettel noch immer hielt. "Und was wäre passiert, wenn sie sich für den.. nicht dazu entschieden hätte erst mit mir zu reden?"

Er antwortete ohne Zögern. "Ich habe Männe, die sie rund um die Uhr bewachen. Sie hätte keine Chance gehabt bewaffnet mit euch alleine zu sein, Lady Sansa. Glaubt mir, bitte."

Sie ließ den Zettel fallen. Er wurde sanft von der Luft zu Boden getragen und landete im weißen Meer aus Schneeflocken.

Er erinnerte sich zu gut an den Tag, an dem sie diesen Zettel geschrieben hatte. Cersei hatte ihr alles diktiert und sie hatte, naiv und brav und hoffnungsvoll wie sie war, es alles aufgeschrieben.

Einen Verräter hatte sie ihren Vater genannt und ihrem Bruder nahegelegt das Knie zu beugen. Wie viel heute anders wäre, hätte er doch nur gehört. Kleinfinger fragte sich, ob es dann für ihn schlechter oder besser stehen würde.

"Warum sollte ich euch glauben?" Ihr Blick war noch immer auf ihre, jetzt leere, Hand gerichtete.

Er wusste nicht warum er es tat, aber er griff mit seiner freien Hand nach der ihren. Und sie entzog sich ihm nicht.

Petyr schaute ihr ins Gesicht und wartete darauf, dass auch sie ihren Blick wieder hob. Als sie es tat, glaubte er fast Trauer in ihrem Blick zu erkennen.

"Ich weiß ihr habt keinen Grund mir zu glauben. Vor allem nach all den Sachen, die ihr durch mich und meine Taten erleiden musstet. Doch habe ich all das immer nur für euch gemacht."

"Mich an Ramsay zu verkaufen sol-"

"Es hat euch Winterfell gebracht, oder nicht? Aber wie ich euch bereits schon einmal gesagt habe..." Er löste eine seiner Hände von der ihren und strich ihr leicht über die Wange. "Das war ein Fehler. Ich habe Ramsay und seine Grausamkeit unterschätzt, ich habe Roose und seine Fähigkeit den Jungen zu kontrollieren überschätzt, und es tut mir leid."

Petyr konnte immer noch nicht glaube, dass sie ihn das tun ließ. Es fühlte sich fast an wie ein Traum. Doch es war keiner.

Seine Hand ruhte auf ihrer Wange. So nahe konnte er ihren Atem sehen. Er berührte sein Gesicht und aus irgendeinem Grund fing sein Herz an schneller zu schlagen.

"Lord Baelish.." Er wusste nicht was sie sagen wollte und er wollte es nicht wissen.

"Petyr.", flüsterte er ihr und der kalten Luft entgegen und dann verließ auch seine zweite Hand ihre eigene um sich auf ihrer anderen Wange niederzulassen.

Während jeder Bewegung suchte er in ihrem Gesicht, ihrem Körper nach einem Zeichen von Abneigung, von Widerwillen. Er fand keinen und das ließ ihn tief einatmen. Sie war größer als er, genau wie beim letzten Mal, aber es störte ihn nicht. Er war nie für seine Größe und Stärke bekannt gewesen. Seine Augen fanden Sansas und er konnte sehen, wie auch sie tief Luft holte.

"Nenn mich Petyr." Mit diesen Worten zog er ihren Kopf sanft zu sich. Petyr sah, wie sie ihre wunderschönen blaue Augen schloss, kurz bevor er das gleiche mit seinen Tat.

Einen Herzschlag später fanden seine Lippen die ihren und all seine Gedanken lösten sich in seinem Kopf auf. Alles worüber er nachdenken konnte war die Wärme ihres Mundes und sein eigener Herzschlag, von dem er sich sicher war, dass sie ihn hören konnte.

Und sie küsste ihn zurück. Als er es das erste Mal getan hatte, war sie steif und still gewesen. Sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht bewegt.

Doch jetzt küsste sie zurück und er hätte vor Freude aufschreien können, wäre sein Mund nicht beschäftigt gewesen.

Nach wenigen Moment bewegte sich auch ihre Hände. Eine wanderte zu seinem Nacken und packte ihn dort, während die andere sich in seinem Haar vergrub und leicht daran zog.

Das brachte ihn dazu den Kuss zu brechen und harsch gegen ihre Lippen auszuatmen. "Sansa.."

Er wurde von einem weiteren Kuss unterbrochen und war nur allzu froh darüber. Petyr wusste eh nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen.

Er wusste nicht ob der Kuss mehrer Minuten oder wenige Sekunden dauerte und er konnte sich auch nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann sie ihre Hand von seinem Nacken genommen hatten um ihm damit leicht in den Rücken zu krallen.

Doch irgendwann endete es und er versuchte verzweifelt die Realität zu verdrängen. Sansa war alles, was im Moment zählte.

Seine Hände umfassten immer noch ihre Wangen und ihre Lippen waren noch immer nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Deswegen streiften sie sich bei jedem Wort, das sie sprach.

"Lord Baelish,", fing sie an die Stille zu brechen und er wollte sie bereits erneut korrigieren, diesmal ließ sie ihm jedoch keine Zeit. "Lord von Harrenhal und Lord Protektor des Grünen Tals,"

Sein Magen zog sich bei ihren Worten zusammen und er starrte sie an. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu zucken.

"Ich, Sansa Stark, Lady von Winterfell und Wächterin des Nordens.."

Petyr konnte sie kaum hören. Seine Ohren dröhnten und sein Herzschlag hatte sich nach wie vor nicht verlangsamt. Doch er kannte die Wort, welche sie sprechen würde noch bevor sie ihren Mund verließen.

"...verurteile euch hiermit, wegen Hochverrats an mir und meiner Familie, zum Tode." Ihre Hände waren noch immer in seinen Haaren und Rücken vergraben, während seine zu ihrem Nacken gewandert waren.

Er könnte sie erwürgen, wenn er wollte. Keiner könnte ihn davon abhalten jetzt auf der Stelle ihr Genick zu brechen, aber als er ihr in die Augen sah verwarf er jenen Gedanken.

Ihr Blick war kalt, ihre Stimme fern von irgendeiner Emotion. Sie sah aus, als würde sie nur einen weiteren kleinen Spielzug in diesem Spiel ausführen und in ihren Worten lag kein Zögern. Sie wusste genau was sie tat.

In Petyrs Augen war sie nie schöner gewesen.

Er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo die Männer herkamen, die ihn von ihr trennten und ihm die Arme vertreten. An Schmerz konnte er sich noch weniger erinnern, zu sehr war er von Sansas Schönheit fasziniert.

Einer der Nordmänner drückte ihn mit seinen rauen, großen und schweißigen Händen auf die Knie. Und dann war auf einmal Arya Stark neben ihrer Schwester.

Sie erinnerte ihn mit ihrem langen Gesicht mehr an Brandon Stark als dieser verkrüppelte Junge. In ihrer Hand befand sich der Scherz von einem Schwert.

Kleinfinger wusste, dass er Angst haben sollte, aber er konnte sich dazu nicht überwinden. Eher war er enttäuscht, von sich selber. Das alles hatte er sich am Ende selber zu verschreiben.

Nein, er hatte es Petyr zu verschreiben. Bei dem Gedanken musste grinsen. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass Petyr sein Tod sein würde. Damit hatte er am Ende auch Recht.

Das Stark Mädchen trat vor. Ihre Stimme war rau, es fehlte ihr an Sansas Eleganz und Schönheit. "Da Lord Eddards Großschwert, Eis, nicht mehr im Besitz unserer Familie ist wird die Hinrichtung durch meine eigene Klinge ausgeführt."

_"Pluster dich nicht so auf, Göre. Du hast keine Beteiligung an all diesem."_

Als sie darauf keine Antwort bekam, trat Sansa vor. "Habt ihr irgendwelche letzten Worte, Lord Baelish?"

Da er nach wie vor auf seine Knie gedrückt wurde, musste er hinauf schauen um in ihr Gesicht blicken zu können. "Ihr seit so viel schöner, als sie es je gewesen ist, Sansa."

Kleinfinger hatte keine Reaktion erwartet, Petyr hatte auf eine gehofft. Ihr harsches ausatmen war der letzte Triumph den er je erleben würde, also genoss er ihn.

Er unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit ihr nicht, nicht einmal, als ihre Schwester ihr Schwert zog und sich vor ihn stellte.

Das letzte was er von dieser Welt sehen wollte war die Frau, die seinen Untergang herbei geführt hatte. Die Frau, die es geschafft hatte den Jungen in ihm wieder hervorzuholen. Sie war von einer Spielfigur zu einer Spielerin geworden und würde jeden, der sich ihr in den Weg stellte dafür büßen lassen.

Alles durch ihn.

Sansa Stark war Kleinfingers Meisterwerk. Sansa war Petyr Baelishs Untergang.

Sie war das letzte was er sah bevor er einen Stich in seiner Brust spürte und seine Sicht schwarz wurde.


End file.
